In this application, we propose to: (1) collect the third and final wave of data from the CDS youth who participated in at least CDS-I and will be up to 18 years of age in 2007, (2) create linkages with the National Center for Education Statistics Common Core of Data and Private School Survey to provide details on these children's schooling environments and opportunities, (3) generate scales and other summary variables for public release, and (4) facilitate the integration of all three waves of the CDS study with the nearly 40 years of extensive longitudinal PSID data on these children's extended families. This wave will provide data on the adolescent years for those children who were 0-5 years in CDS-I. The collection of a third wave of CDS data, and integration with the longitudinal PSID data and the two prior waves of the CDS will provide researchers with a database with which to study prospectively: (1) the dynamic process of early human and social capital formation, (2) the intergenerational transmission of human and social capital as well as health status, (3) the historical processes that may underlie both cohort and generational differences, and (4) issues related to both continuity and change across generations in a wide variety of indicators of adaptive and maladaptive functioning. Thus, the proposed data collection will support studies of the ways in which time, money, and social resources at the family, school, and neighborhood levels, as well as parenting practices and caregivers, grandparents, extended family members, and sibling characteristics are linked to the cognitive and behavioral development of children and adolescents over the full range of development from birth through mid-to-late adolescence. There are no comparable data sets or data collection opportunities available anywhere in the world. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]